


Shit Happens

by RelatableJean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Childhood, Cute, Fights, Friendship, Gay, I don't know, M/M, Sad, Smoking, Violence, War, but it's a cute story, very unoriginal sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelatableJean/pseuds/RelatableJean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is living a difficult life. His father passed away and his mother decided to remarry an alcoholic. But with some help of his new friends, and especially his best friend Marco, he makes the best of it. Jean and his friends are attending special military schools. Of course he falls in love with his best friend, but it appears that he isn't the only one who thinks that Marco has an extremely nice appearance and character.</p>
<p>Read this AU that is written in Jean's pov and see how Jean grows up and how his life turns out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit Happens

I was out of breath. Sweat was dripping down my face, which was covered in sand and dust. Hot sand beneath me was burning through my uniform. How did I end up here?  
  
This very moment...  
  
... I was looking...  
  
... in the barrel...  
  
... of a gun.  
  
I exhaled. And slowly closed my eyes. I knew... I knew I was done... for sure.  


* * *

  
  
My name is Jean Kirschtein. A lot of things happened in my life. Some of them weren't that nice. While others were great. There was actually only one bright light in my dark life.  
Fuck it. Let's skip this horrible intro.  
Okay, so the reason why my mind is recalling this, is because I'm on the brink of extinction, and now I'm having flashbacks of my life.  
In these last moment, I wanna keep that one bright light burning; Marco Bodt.  
  
It all started when I was 7. My parents and I were walking towards a large building. At home my dad told me that we were going to my new school, because my parents though that my old one wasn't good enough anymore.  
  
The name of my new school was Maria, and I was supposed to make some new friends. I was never actually a social kid. I usually got in a fight or argument with the other kids around. Especially with Eren Jaeger. Eren was my neighbor, but we couldn't stand each other. God he was annoying.  
  
I was very excited as we walked to my new classroom. My new teacher was standing in the hallway in front of the classroom. My parents started talking to her. It was a pretty boring conversation. And I just wanted to see all my new classmates.  
  
When they finally finished their conversation, we walked into the classroom. The teacher told me to look for a place to sit. I looked up at my parents. My dad nodded encouraging at me. On my own, I walked kinda nervous further into the classroom. I saw two empty seats in the front and I thought that it was a good idea to sit alone instead of next to someone else, since I don't know if that person is waiting for it's real friend to come.  
  
While I was heading to the seats in the front, I heard someone say: "Hey, new guy. You can sit next to me if you want."  
I turned my head to see who it was. My eyes met two big brown eyes. Those eyes were of a little boy with black hair, a lot of freckles and a very big smile. When I noticed that I was staring for a while already, I quickly sat down.  
  
The boy next to me held out his hand and said: "My name is Marco." I grabbed his small hand and shook it. "I'm Jean." Almost everyone struggled with pronouncing my name right. They either call me 'John' or read it like 'Gene'. It was very annoying.  
  
I turned around to see my parents. They were just about to leave. "Have fun Jean-boy!" my mom said. She blew a kiss at me. I waved at my parents as they left the classroom.  
  
"You are new right?" marco asked. I nodded. "Did you move here or did you change schools?" he continued.  
  
"I changed schools. My parents didn't like my old school. Me neither."  
  
"So do you know anybody here? Besides me right now."  
  
I looked around. There were a lot of new faces. There wasn't really someone I knew. But then I froze and whispered: "Oh no. You've got to be kidding me." In the back of the classroom was a familiar face. The ugliest of all faces. A puke-introducing face. The face of Eren Jaeger.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Marco asked a little bit concerned.  
  
"That's Eren, right?" I knew for sure it was him, because next to him I saw his sister, Mikasa. But I just wanted to here that there was a dubbelganger of Eren who was not as stupid as the Eren I know.  
  
But of course Marco nodded. And unfortunately, he also added: "He's very kind."

 

* * *

  
  
We had to play outside during the break. I didn't have any official friends yet, so I sat alone on a bench. I felt kind of lonely. Back at my old school I always used to have other kids around me to play with me. Now I had to start all over again.  
  
"Heey Jean!" I looked up and saw Marco walking in my direction. "Why don't you come and sit with Eren, me and the others?" he asked with the same smile as in class.  
I didn't know how to answer. I couldn't tell him that I hated Eren, because he seemed to be Eren's friend. But I neither could lie to him and say that I'm shy or something. So the only thing left to do was shrug.  
  
I guess he understood that I actually didn't want to sit with them, because he then asked: "Then can I sit next to you?"  
  
"Yes, sure."  
  
We stared talking about things. Like my old school, the people in this class, pet's, hobbies, etc. It gave me a good feeling. I felt at ease with him for some reason. And I even thought that we could be friends. Perhaps best friends?  
  
The time flew past and we had to go inside again to eat our lunches. Everyone made groups and ate together with their friends.  
And I?  
I followed Marco.  
We walked towards our places with our lunches. Till we heard someone calling Marco. "Marco! Hey! Come sit with us!" The moment I heard that voice, I scowled automatically. Eren Jaeger. I even felt sick by the thought of that guy.  
  
"Do you want to sit with them?" Marco asked.  
  
I shrugged again. But maybe Marco really wanted to sit with that angry kid. So I changed my mind and said: "Sure."  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to, you know."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
We changed our course and went to a crowded table with five loud talking kids. I saw Eren and Mikasa. I also recognised a small blond boy who often visits Eren.  
  
Eren looked dirty at me. I looked even dirtier back at him. But then he smiled. Not a sweet smile, like Marco's, but an evil smile. Like he had an evil plan or something.  
  
"So," he started. "I see you changed schools? Because they kicked you out of you old one because you were such a problematic kid?"  
  
I was only 7 years old. And if I strangled him, there wouldn't be any heavy consequences like prison. Right? It was worth trying it. But the good person inside of me, could stop me right in time. So instead of following my amazing plan I told him to shut his mouth. It was very polite in my case, because I didn't want to scare the others that were potential friends.  
  
Before Eren could say something back, Marco came in between. He said, quite nervous: "Guys, this is Jean. He's new here." The three classmates I didn't know answered with their names. The small blond boy, whom face was familiar, was called Armin. Sasha was the name of a girl with a brown ponytail next to Armin. And in front of Sasha was a bald boy called Connie.  
  
"You know Marco," Eren continued. "you don't have to babysit. We all understand it if you leave him behind, because no one can stick with Jean for a long time. Right Mikasa?" He looked at his adopted Asian sister. She didn't answer, so he turned to Marco again.  
Marco shrugged and said: "I think Jean is nice." HA! IN YOUR FACE JAEGER!  
"I'll give you no more than two weeks." Eren murmured.

 

* * *

  
  
The other days and weeks were just like that; I was with Marco. I noticed that Marco was kinda popular. That guy was literally everyone's friend. But instead of hanging with the others, who were way much cooler that me, he spent his time with me.  
It have me mixed feelings. Because on one side I felt so special and loved. But in the other side it felt like he only did it because he felt sorry for me. I didn't want that kind of "friendship" where I stopped the one, who I thought was my friend, so he couldn't see his normal friends anymore because he had to be with me.  
  
After some months the answer was very clear to me; he definitely didn't do it because he felt sorry for me. How I came to that conclusion?  
1\. Marco Bodt and Jean Kirschtein were inseparable.  
2\. Marco Bodt and Jean Kirschtein shared everything with each other (food, pencils, secrets, etc).  
3\. Marco Bodt and Jean Kirschtein were more often in each other's house than alone in their own.  
In short, we were real friends. Of course Marco still hung out with the others, but more often with me.  
  
My life was easy. Everything was fine at school. Everything was fine at home. Everything was just fine. Perfect.  
Until "the-day-of-the-message-that-changed-my-life-forever" came.  
It was on a Monday on the 13th of February. My parents just came home. They were deathly pale and my mom's eyes were red due to the tears she tried to stop.  
I sat on the couch and I was ready to show the drawings Marco and I drew. But instead I was staring frightened at my parents.  
No one said something. It was quiet. The soft sounds of my sobbing mom aside. My father came my way. Really carefully. One step at the time. Like he was afraid to scare me away. He sat down next to me.  
"Jean," he said with his soft voice. "I... Your mom and I were at..." My parents glanced at each other before my dad continued. "You know that I feel a little bit ill sometimes?" I nodded and my dad explained further, but this time he talked slower. "We went to that funny GP a few months ago. You know, the man with the mustache. And we asked what wasn't right. The GP told your mom and me that we had to go to his friend who's a doctor too. That doctor works at the hospital. So I did some tests and when I was done, he said that we would hear what was wrong in a few weeks." My dad stopped talking for a moment. I exhaled the air I was holding. I was scared for what was yet to come.  
"Today we had to see that doctor again at the hospital to hear the result... and..." He sighted. The longer I looked at my dad, the clearer the tears in his eyes became. His amber coloured eyes. I was so proud to have his eyes. My dad was my role model. "Jean... I am..." A tear rolled down his cheek.


End file.
